ClarAshildr oneshots
by Red00Fox
Summary: Just some oneshots about the gay space girlfriends cause they're gay and adorable! Yes, I do take requests. No, I do not update regularly
1. Chapter 1

As Long as You're Mine

Clara and Me huddled together in an alcove, fingers entwined, knuckles white. The two had been pulled into yet another fight for a planet's existence and Me was breathless, Clara was pretty good at running. "No, if we do it'll just grow old and die!" Me shouted, the two had been talking about getting a dog. Clara's eyes widened, "Don't yell at me, I think we should get a pet, any pet would be like that." Clara yanked Me out of the hiding place and towards the action. "We can argue later, right now we have aliens attacking other aliens!"

"FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE!" Clara slammed the door to the diner, "WE DON'T NEED A PET, YOU WON'T EVEN CONSIDER- AAGH" she raced through the corridors to calm down. Me's jaw dropped as she tried to say something as an apology. Her eyes filled with tears and she went to a place she had found. It was a forest clearing reminiscent of one she went to often as a young girl with one exception, it was constantly changing, every visit there was a new trail to explore, sometimes to watch a sunset over a lake, sometimes up to a cliff on a mountain, once it had led her right back to the door. Today it took her to a large house, dark and creepy. She let herself in and wandered blindly, tears asserting the blindness. The old viking found her way to a library, a window with a seat and a book by Charles Dickens sitting on it. She tried to read the book but her mind kept drifting to the way she had upset Clara, she needed to apologize and try to see the situation from Clara's point of view. She stood and left her hidey hole and went to find Clara.

"Why am I so upset over this…." Clara mused quietly. She was sitting in a corridor, forehead on the wall which was cool and metallic. The soft padding of Me's small, bare feet grew gradually louder as they approached Clara. The feet were at the edge of the young woman's vision and their owner began to speak as Clara closed her eyes. "Look," there was a pause, "I know you want something to love and I know I have been quick to shut it down and I was thinking, maybe we could work something out? I mean we could maybe get a 'droid dog or something…" The voice hushed and there was a sigh. Me decided to do something she wasn't sure would be considered completely acceptable, she sat on the floor and scooted up close to the back of Clara, her arms wrapped around her adventurous companion of a year's middle, and her nose went into the crook of her neck.

Clara's body tensed and then relaxed at impossible speeds, her heartbeat would be just as impossible if it were there. "I'm sorry." was mumbled into her neck and she turned to draw the older woman into her lap and mimic her. Clara pulled away from Me and decided to hell with the consequences. "We haven't really known one another for long and we fight over things but I have something to tell you." Clara took a deep, calming breath. "I love you, I know that y-" Me cut her off with a kiss. It was passionate and tender. "Good, because I'll love you as long as you're mine."


	2. Love me forever

"Darling," Clara called from the console room, "I have a surprise for you!" The short woman walked into the room wearing an old hoodie, worn so long and loved so much it would be unrecognizable to anyone who had seen it new, a hot coffee in her hand, her hair a wild mess from the night. She meandered up to Clara and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You know that I don't like surprises." She muttered into her lover's neck.

"I thought you might like this one, though." Clara said in a slightly sad tone. Her speaking patterns had been very sad recently and that bothered Me.

"Show me your surprise, I'm sure it's spectacular." She planted a kiss on Clara's cheek and went to e.

The TARDIS shook and sputtered and made that brilliant sound and while Clara practically bounced waiting, Me dressed and tamed her mane, she liked it more. Clara's hair had grown quite a bit and now stopped just below her shoulders, it looked nice. Me chuckled giddily, something that Clara brought back to her, before she had felt too old for giddiness and chuckling. The young woman had brought so much back to Me's life, it was almost ridiculous, she laughed more, she smiled often, she had a feeling of content peace that she missed, there was a sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle that was often reflected from her true love's eyes.

Clara was excited, very excited, she had planned this a long time ago, it was the most perfect spot and time. The waves were almost as high as the hill the Snack and Gas sat upon. She leaned against the door to the TARDIS and sighed, taking in the view of the eternal sunset. It was called the eternal sunset but it was only a couple million years until the suns set. Clara inhaled the air and looked at the picnic set out on a blanket, it was simple but it was sentimental, a replica of her and Ashildr's first date. The blanket was a nicely woven blanket with a chipmunk sewn into each of the corners. The basket was handwoven by Al the Great's 12 year old mother, full of food, a fruit smoothie and a grilled cheese for each of the women.

Ashlidr snuck out of the console room and watched her lover take in the view, the young woman looked so peaceful, it must be her job to disrupt the peace. The beautiful relic slipped in front of Clara and kissed her. "Where's my surprise?" she whispered. The quietest giggle erupted to a giggling storm that Me made a hurricane. The duo left their ship, fingers entwined, smiles on their lips and headed to the picnic, Clara watching the excitement in her soulmate's eyes as she recognized the setting. They sat to eat and talk and eventually curl up together and watch the waves splash up against the edges of the hill.

Clara's back was against a large rock, the lady Me had her head on the younger's chest; the blanket was wrapped around them and fingers were once again intertwined. Clara's mind raced as she thought of her plan. The sky began to darken, when the galaxies around them were revealed fireworks began to flare up and explode above them and Clara felt Me's heart race. Her own heart would be racing if it ever decided to beat. "Ashlidr," Clara began nervously, "Will you marry me?"

"Clara, I-" Me began.

"I know that we've been together for who knows how long, I know that you said you aren't sure you want to ever get married, I love you and-" Clara's burst of confidence was cut off quickly by the shorter of the pair rolled over and quickly smooched the taller.

"Of course I'll marry you, Clara Oswald. I have two conditions though." She said

"Which are?"

"Love me forever and never let go."


	3. For Jay

Clara's illness began with a bit of a sniffle, nothing to worry about. Over the next few days Clara's sniffles became a full-blown case of the flu, she was coughing and sneezing and decided to go to her room and stay away from the woman she loved more than anything. Ashildr was, of course, incredibly concerned and wanted to help. The shorter woman snuck into Clara's room the taller woman had wrapped herself into a fuzzy blanket and fallen asleep, she sat down on the bed and gently brushed the hair out of Clara's face, which woke the light sleeper up.

"Hello lovely lady." Clara said stuffily.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Clara sniffled then sat up like a bullet, "What the hell are you doing in here? You're gonna get yourself sick!"

Ashildr laughed, "That's a chance I'm willing to take, love." Clara groaned and fell back into her fluffed up pillows.

"I brought your favorite, tomato soup and grilled cheese." It sounded tempting, but Clara groaned and rolled over. The older immortal glanced a the black zero that stood out boldly on the sweaty neck and winced, it happened decades, maybe a century ago for Clara and centuries upon centuries upon centuries for Ashildr yet it still hurt more than any pain she had known. Pulling her lover up she tugged the foul sweatshirt off of the sick immortal and helped her into a fresh tshirt, next she tried to replace the blanket but was prevented from doing so, "It smells like you…" Clara pleaded blushingly. After Clara had her tomato soup and slept for a few winks she woke up abruptly and promptly ruined the Viking-scented blanket. The Lady Me disposed of the once cuddly blanket and returned to find that Clara had attempted to make it to the bathroom but was too sick to manage the feat.

Clara sighed as the warm water enveloped her and relaxed her muscles, one by one. She spent probably two hours in the warm tub of water, not counting the time she had spent asleep. She drained the tub and shivered until she was wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel. Clara meandered to her room, which had been cleaned by Ashildr, of course. She pulled her favorite t shirt on and some pajama shorts. Ashildr snuck into the room and watched her lover crawl onto the bed and turn on a recorded stage production of "The Phantom of the Opera", Clara's favorite musical. She snuck up behind the taller brunette and cuddled up to her on the bed. Clara sighed contentedly and they snuggled for a bit until Clara pulled away, frustrated. "You can't cuddle with me!" said abruptly.

"It doesn't matter if I get sick, I'm immortal, remember?"

"Well, you don't need to get sick!"

"I already cleaned up after you, I fed you, I've cuddled with you, not necessarily extensively…"

"Fine, but don't go blaming me if you get sick." Clara groaned and Ashlidr snuggled back up to her lover.

A few days afterwards Clara was up and running around, they went on an adventure and enjoyed themselves.

Ashildr's illness began with a bit of a sniffle, nothing to worry about.


End file.
